Tunggu Aku Luhanie,,,,,
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: "hey, kenapa ciumanku tak dibalas?", "Hey, Xi Luhan! Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bangun juga meskipun aku sudah menciummu? Dicerita dongeng saja sang putri langsung terbangun. Kenapa kau tidak?",,Hambar,, / @KaiLu,,


**_Title : Tunggu Aku Luhani..  
Pair : KaiLu/ KaiHan  
Rate: T  
Genre : Angst, Romance_**

**_Disclaimer : Cast milik agency dan ortu masing² ©cerita ini milik saya karna otak saya gtw knp saya jd buat ni ff abal©©dan buat yang gug suka no bass©_**

**_Warning: Yaoi. Death. Crack!KaiLu. Typo(s) berantakan. Fail!Angst.  
—_**

**_©KaiLu©_**

**_—_**

Kai masih memandang Luhan yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya. Begitu pulas. Wajahnya damai bak malaikat yang tak memiliki dosa. Perlahan tangan kirinya terulur menyibak poni Luhan yang menutupi matanya. Sementara tangan kananya terus mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan.

.  
.

"Kau manis. Dan aku suka" Kai berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak menyesal dengan pertemuan kita yang sangat biasa. Aku tak menyesal dengan tamparanmu ketika aku menciummu disaat kedua kalinya kita bertemu. Karena, jujur, aku sudah sangat menyu...ah... ani mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertem. Dan aku tak menyesal atas perasaan ini. Perasaan yang menurutmu sangat salah. Tapi, kenapa kau masih mau menjalaninya? Bersamaku?" Kai menarik nafas. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang aku laki-laki teraneh yang pernah kau temui. Laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi kenapa kau malah membalas cintaku? Bahkan kau sampai rela memutuskan perempuan itu hanya demi aku" Perlahan wajah Kai menurun mendekati bibir Luhan. Dan dikecupnya bibir dingin itu. Dilumatnya perlahan namun Tak ada reaksi dari Luhan .

Kai mendengus, "hey, kenapa ciumanku tak dibalas?"

Dicobanya sekali lagi mencium bibir Luhan . Berharap sang kekasih terbangun dari tidur pulasnya dan kembali dari dunia mimpinya.

"Hey, Xi Luhan! Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bangun juga meskipun aku sudah menciummu? Dicerita dongeng saja sang putri langsung terbangun. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Jam dinding berdentang segera memindahkan kepala Luhan dari pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

"Baby, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam" Dikecupnya kening Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju dapur. Mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang dirasanya perlu lalu memasukkan sekantung garam kedalam masakannya (—.—"). Setelah dirasa matang, Kai kembali kekamarnya lalu menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridal style ke meja makan. Didudukkannya tubuh kaku itu tepat disampingnya.

Luhan .

.

Dingin.

.

Kaku.

.

Meninggal.

.

Ya, sebenarnya Luhan sudah tak bernyawa 1minggu lalu. Tapi Kai tetap tak percaya. Ia selalu berkata "semua dokter itu salah. Semua orang salah. Kau belum meninggal. Kau tidak boleh pergi, chagiya"

.  
.

Satu suapan masuk kedalam mulut Kai.

Hambar.

Padahal sudah satu kantung garam yang ia masukkan.

Dua suapan akhirnya masuk kedalam mulut Kai.

Hambar.

Sama sekali tak ada rasa apapun yang menyangkuti indera perasa Kaii .

Ya, semenjak Luhan meninggal kehidupan Kai berubah drastis. Ia hidup menyendiri diatas loteng rumahnya. Indera perasanya menghilang entah kemana. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Luhan . Ayah dan ibu nya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa2 lagi, dan kakak Kim Taemin belum bisa menjenguknya karna disibukan dengan tugas kuliah...bahkan teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap iba lewat lubang dipintu loteng itu.

"Kai terlihat sangat berantakan", komentar seorang Sehun.

"Semakin hari semakin tak waras, "celetuk teman satunya lagi Park chanyeol .

.

", baby Lu, kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak lapar?"

Diam. Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Luhan. Dan Kai menganggap itu jawaban iya. Mungkin memang benar, Kai sudah gila. Gila akan Luhan .

"Sebaiknya kau tidur changiya... Ini sudah malam..  
Aku tidak mau wajahmu berkeriput karena tidur terlalu malam"

Direbahkannya tubuh renta Luhan perlahan. Sangat malah. Kemudian Kai ikut berbaring disamping Luhan. Ditariknya selimut hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Lalu ia mengambil seikat balon dan menggenggam balon itu erat.

"Kau bilang kau sangat suka balon kan? Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Aku akan kesurga untuk menjemputmu."

Seakan tak puas, Kai membuka laci disampingnya. Mengambil sebuah gunting kemudian menggoreskan gunting itu ketangan kirinya. Tepat dinadinya.

"Tunggu aku Luhani..."

" Aku sangat mencintaimu...Xi Luhan"

Kai mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Menyisakan bulir-bulir air mata yang masih menetes dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum seolah menandakan ini memang jalan terbaik. Dan sedetik kemudian, nadinya berhenti. Deru nafasnya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Akhirnya, Kai benar-benar menjemput Luhan. Disaksikan balon- balon digenggaman Kai yang mulai terlepas dan terbang bebas.

.

©KaiLu©

.

Taemin yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang melangkah dengan riang menuju loteng. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Kai, Adik semata wayangnya. Namun matanya membelalak begitu membuka pintu loteng itu. Kai ...dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari tangan kirinya. Balon-balon yang berterbangay diats atap loteng. Gunting diatas dada kiri kaii membuatnya menyimpulkan satu hal.

Kai

Kim Jongin

Adik kandung yang sangat ia sayangi

Bunuh

Diri

"ANDWAEEEEEE!"teriak Taemin histeris..

/

/

/

/

'''END

hahaahahaha ketawa nista setelah ngebuat kailu menderita,,kekekekekeke

review-review,,di tunggu ah,,,,#ovay sarap,,,,


End file.
